


But Then Came Trouble

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I think?, M/M, Multi, don't ask me (even tho i wrote it), kinda sad tho, like- real sad at some part, sadness disguised by happeh stuff, v v gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: 2 bullies2 Victims1 Boyfriend1 Therapist3 Bakery Workers1 Confused Student1 Little Brother1 Tutor1 Love-Struck Guy1 Night-Owland1 ManagerorBTS and GOT7 are just a bunch of regular people trying to figure out life. A few mishaps here and there and three huge mistakes may change their life forever.





	But Then Came Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Boy In The Bubble, by Alec Benjamin. Just a few notes, the ages in this are a little weird. So... here are everyone's ages. Also, don't mind the wild OCs -I also added who everyone is in a relationship with-
> 
> Jungkook: 16 (Seokjin)  
> Taehyung: 17 (Yoongi)  
> Yugyeom: 16 (Bambam)  
> Bambam: 17 (Yugyeom)  
> Jimin: 18 (Namjoon)  
> Youngjae: 19 (Jinyoung, Jaebum)  
> Seokjin: 23 (Jungkook)  
> Namjoon: 20 (Namjoon)  
> Yoongi: 22 (Taehyung)  
> Hoseok: 21 (Yunsoon)  
> Jinyoung: 23 (Youngjae, Jaebum)  
> Jaebum: 22 (Youngjae, Jinyoung)  
> Jackson: 20 (Mark)  
> Mark: 24 (Jackson)
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, most of Taehyung/Yoongi's interactions are going to be through messaging.

~Tuesday 7:30 AM, Nov~

Taehyung was sitting in class, twirling his pencil in his fingers. He was so bored out of his mind. Why the fuck did the teacher's expect them to care about the subjects they were teaching? Like, when were these things ever going to be useful in the real world?

He had already gotten suspended three times for being on his phone in class before, but he decided that it was his only option if he wanted to not die of boredom. He pulled it out and unlocked it. When he checked his notifications, he was surprised to see that he had gotten a message on the site where he posts his stories. 

Upon clicking on it, he noticed that the username of the sender was  **minmin23**. The message read:

 

 **minmin23:** i really liked your story. the way you portrayed the two main characters relationship made it feel so much more passionate. im no writer, but i think you did a good job. i just wanted to make sure that you knew :)

 

He decided to reply.

 

 **taetaekim!:** thank you for reading! i'm definitely glad to hear that you liked it. i was worried that some of my readers would be upset at the slight change from what i normally write! <3 :P

(He added a heart for good measure.)

In just a few minutes, he got a notification that  **minmin23** had replied. That was fast...

 

 **minmin23:** i think its a good change. not that i didn't like your writing before! i just think that its sometimes good to start something new every once in a while. just to keep yourself sane. if that even makes sense???

 

 **taetaekim!:** don't worry! it made sense to me. ugh sometimes i wonder if i really am sane lol! XD

 

 **minmin23:** me too. my friends are crackheads, and i have to deal with their shit

 

 **taetaekim!:** at least you have friends! my only friend is my dog lmao

 

 **minmin23:** aww... ill be your friend <3

 

 **taetaekim!:** really?! :D 

 **taetaekim!:** god, i need a life

 

 **minmin23:** yes really

 **minmin23:** nah, your good

 

 **taetaekim!:** thank you anyways... crap i gotta go! my teacher is coming and she can't know i'm on my phone! it was nice talking to you though!

 

 **minmin23:** wow kiddo, i forgot you were still in school >:) but anyways, message me later if you want

 

Taehyung quickly put his phone away with a smile. It had been a while since someone had wanted to be his friend like that. That's really all he needed, was a friend. He resumed his pencil spinning.

 

~Tuesday 8 AM, Nov~

 

Yugyeom had a scarf wrapped around his neck since it was getting colder and colder. The scarf apparently made Bambam think he was gay. Which was true, but it's not like he was going to give Bambam any blackmail on him! He knows too much already...

"Stupid homo." Bambam muttered, clearly loud enough for Yugyeom to hear. Which was most likely his plan. It hurt though. Yugyeom's eyes stung from the hot tears that he refused to let fall. When he heard the other boy start laughing, he almost lost his control.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Yoongi seemed really OOC to me. I think he was...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really... gone through the end-ish of this? So... please excuse any weird sentences or anything that doesn't make sense.
> 
> (Edit: I did go through it... And the part where Yunsoon asks Hoseok out is IN ADDITION to the party. But Hoseok thought Yunsoon meant "as a friend" when he asked him to go to the party. I may or may not have confused myself while reading that.)


End file.
